


Insatiable (Rin Matsuoka x reader)

by pervysenpai



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Smut, careful bc this is very romantic and steaammyyy, rin is so cute and such a daddy that i wanna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervysenpai/pseuds/pervysenpai
Summary: Very steamy times with Rin after he finds you crying alone on the couch because you missed him.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Reader, Matsuoka Rin/Reader
Kudos: 87





	Insatiable (Rin Matsuoka x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2DwfSl2w9MLbbJuzPdhMyS2cs5eyBWyH  
> Imported from my Tumblr blog where you can find much more Rin content: https://matsuokaparadise.tumblr.com/

_Ri_ n had been away for about one month now and it was a little much for you to handle. You were used to him leaving from time to time, but it was the first time he’d left for more than two weeks and the effect it had on you was rather clear. You didn’t want to pester him with countless messages, but you wanted to talk to him so badly that it was nearly impossible to limit yourself to just a few every day. He was so busy training that you couldn’t even video call. This made you hopelessly lonely and you couldn’t help but look like a little lost puppy all day. 

You’d been moping around for quite a while and your apartment looked like an absolute mess.

_I’ve barely even left my bed...Why does it look as though I’ve been robbed?_ you asked yourself, confused, as you proceeded to throw away the garbage and clear the mugs and plates that were scattered around. Afterwards, you went to pick up the clothes that had been carelessly thrown everywhere and put them back in their place. _Huh, what’s this doing here..._ you thought as you picked up a black t-shirt. _Smells so nice..._ _For God’s sake, come back already will you!_ you said as you threw it to the side, only to pick it up again and squeeze it to your chest. _Stupid..._

2:00 AM. You’d been tossing and turning for hours now- you just couldn’t get Rin out of your head. You knew you couldn’t message him now, not after you kept up so well. _He must be training now...Must be working so hard..._ You could just see him: the way his muscles flex as he swims, the way he takes off his cap and smirks at you, hair dripping wet. You were missing him too much. You got up and grabbed his t-shirt, then went to lie back down on the sofa. The smell of his cologne along with the usual hint of chlorine aroused so many feelings to the point that you were simply overwhelmed. At that point there was nothing more that you could do besides cry, hugging the t-shirt as tightly as you could, hoping that maybe you could feel at least a little bit closer to him. Your tears stopped only when you fell asleep.

“Y/n?” a soft voice whispered gently. You were somewhere between sleeping and awake- it all felt like a strange hallucination. 

“Y/n, are you awake?” this time the whisper felt closer to you. You tried opening your eyes but you were barely able to, the light was too strong and your eyes felt too sore. You could barely make out a figure at the other end of the sofa. After blinking a few times, you started to recognise more and more of his features: the maroon hair, the muscular body... Rin. You stood up suddenly and looked at him for a few seconds as if to make sure that you’re not still dreaming. Then, without hesitation, you threw yourself on him, hugging him as though you were afraid he’d escape you. You couldn’t even speak, you couldn’t even look at him. You closed your eyes and squeezed him as tightly as you could. 

“I didn’t know you’d miss me _that_ much, babe” he chuckled lightly as he stroked your hair. “Hey, look at me” he whispered.

You hesitated a little because you had gotten teary eyed again, but when you eventually did, Rin’s expression turned into one of worry.

“Y/n... Your eyes are so swollen... Why are you crying?” he asked softly, his expression visibly growing more and more concerned. He then glanced at the spot where you had been sleeping and his eyes widened in surprise.

“Isn’t that my t-shirt? Babe, don’t tell me... You’ve been crying all night... because you missed me?” He looked at you so dearly, so lovingly that you felt like your heart would burst. His expression, however, still showed signs of concern. Seeing him worry for you so much and look at you as though you had stars in your eyes were too much for you to handle. You couldn’t even answer his question and burst into tears again, looking down as not to let Rin see you cry. His hands reached for your face, cupping it gently as if it were about to break. 

“I’m so sorry, y/n... I’m so sorry for hurting you like this. Thank you so much for being so good to me, you’re so, so good to me all the time but I can never seem to pay you back...” he said and wrapped his arms around you, tightening his hold and then loosening it again quickly for fear that he might hurt you. You could feel his heart beating and his chest rising and lowering again. He held you like this for a while, both of you sitting in silence, until you noticed that his breaths had become irregular. You opened your eyes and turned them to him. He was crying too. 

“Rin... It’s okay. You did absolutely nothing wrong. You always make sure to spend as much time with me as you can and you make each moment unforgettable, you do so much for me even though you’re exhausted from training so hard and I don’t have words to express how grateful I am to you. You’re better a boyfriend than I could have ever fantasied. I just... I really can’t seem to get enough of you... I try so hard to hold myself back since I know that if I'd start telling you how much I miss you you'd feel bad and I don't want to do that! I don't want to get in your way, I don't want to be needy- I want to help you achieve your dream, Rin! Although it hurts like hell...I'll endure it all for you... so please forget what happened today."

He'd been staring at you speechlessly as you were speaking. When you were finished, you looked down again and clenched your fists, but he took your face into his hands, this time a little more roughly, and lifted it. He took a good look at you and then kissed you. His kiss was both gentle and rough, both sweet and sexy- it was like like he couldn't decide whether he wanted to kiss you lovingly or whether he needed you right there and then. However, you had already decided that you couldn't wait any longer, so, without hesitation, you slid your tongue into his mouth and kissed him passionately. He was a bit taken aback but he responded equally as excitedly, biting your lower lip softly. You made out like this for quite some time- you wanted to make up for what you'd missed-and after a while you'd unconsciously started to grind your hips over him. He responded eagerly, smirking and placing his hands over your butt, squeezing it lightly. You then decided you'd had enough and went on to push him onto the sofa, your hands making their way underneath his shirt. That was Rin’s cue to take it off, which he understood instantly and he wasted no time acting upon it. Then, in an almost rough movement, he rose his upper body, and gripped your legs tightly as he lifted you from the sofa, his lips not leaving yours for an instant. No words were said- more like, there wasn’t a _need_ for words at this point where you knew you wanted each other so badly, so much so that only actions could have conveyed the feeling properly. 

Before you knew it, you were underneath him, your hands roaming desperately from his back to his hair as his teeth were pressing into the skin of your neck. His movements, as sensual and passionate as they were, were traced with the roughness that comes with the desperation to feel one’s beloved. Feeling the warmth of his breath close to your ear, and hearing its fluctuations as his lips caressed you more and more lustfully with each kiss almost brought tears to your eyes. You were more than elated- this was pure bliss, and you were only just getting started. His mouth made his way down to your breasts quickly, with his tongue drawing a single line from your jaw. You could see all too clearly how he was gazing at you, that tantalising look and the smirk on his face as you were already quivering under him only made you more sensitive to his touch. The moment his skilled fingers tugged at your nipple, while the other one was being tended to by his soft, wet mouth, you let out an unrestrained moan which only momentarily took Rin by surprise. He smirked in satisfaction and teased your breast with his teeth, in just the way he knew for certain would drive you crazy. 

His action, however, didn’t trigger the expected reaction. Indeed, you were on edge, so much so that you couldn’t bear this any longer. The hand that you had been running through his hair now pulled it gently-your signal that he should just get up already. His look was one of slight confusion, but it was quickly replaced by one of pure desire when you grabbed his shoulders and pressed your mouth against his almost violently. You pushed him on his back and straddled his hips, naturally grinding on him as you covered his neck in bites and kisses. His hands made their way, once again, to your butt, this time squeezing it in such a way that you could swear you’d be bruised. The feeling of him getting hard under you was unbearably arousing. Your hands travelled up and down his sculpted body, which was a godly view in itself, but now that it was being caressed by the rays of the morning sun, you doubted whether he really wasn’t a god. Your lips met his again, one of your hands cupping his cheek, the other slipping lower and lower from his neck down to his lower abdomen. You took your time feeling the work of art that was his body before, finally, brushing against his crotch. You left him no time to react and abruptly broke the kiss, only to move closer to where your hand was. You wasted no time and pulled his sweatpants lower, and went on to caress his hardness adoringly, your hand still separated by the thin fabric of his boxers. The eye contact was electric. As he had raised his upper body and was leaning on his elbows, you were looking up at him, and the fact that he was gazing at you from a superior position made him appear even more godlike. You loved it when you felt that he was in control and dominated you.

The moment you removed his boxers and stroked him, his eyes lit up and one of his hands sweetly caressed your face. You didn’t break eye contact as you started licking-you didn’t want to miss a single one of his reactions. You had missed him so much that you rid yourself of any embarrassment, as your only thought was to feel him properly. When you finally took him in your mouth his self-satisfied expression broke when he closed his eyes and parted his lips in a sharp inhale. His answer spurred you on greatly to take him deeper than you usually would. Although it was only slightly, your action did not go unnoticed by Rin, who shot you such an intensely lustful, but endearing look that you thought your heart could stop at any given moment. You grew more eager by the second and that was made clear by your increasingly fast movements. Rin’s breath grew in intensity and his lewd expression literally made you want to suck him dry. You plan was cut short, however, by your lover’s rugged, slightly hoarse voice, as he broke the silence.

_Fuck, baby, you’re so good to me,_ his breathy voice made you tremble. He then cupped your face with one hand, in the most gentle way he had touched you that night. You raised your head, slightly confused at the discrepancy between his words and his actions. His arms pulled you up, so that you hovered over him for a moment before he pushed you into the bed again. He placed a painfully long and erotic kiss right under your earlobe and jaw. Then, you felt his breath move to your ear.

_Don’t think I didn’t miss you too,_ his voice was low and fuelled your desire even more. He then licked the conch of your ear painfully slowly.

_I want nothing more than to pleasure my precious princess right now_

The peck he planted tenderly on you cheek contrasted starkly his erotic purr against your ear. He overtook all of your senses with a deep kiss on your lips, your tongues frantically dancing together. The hand he had cupped your cheek was now tracing the side of your body, all the way to your thigh where it stopped and pressed its fingers strongly into your flesh. You parted your legs instinctively and pressed his hand into the mattress. He smirked at your eagerness and tugged lightly at your bottom lip with his teeth. His hand then slithered from underneath your thigh to your hipbone, stopped for a moment and then made his way to your inner thigh. The anticipation you had built up was unbearable-you wanted nothing more in that very moment than to feel him inside of you. You squeezed his hand with your thighs, a reaction that made him smile again.

_Y/n, believe me, I want you so much... But I want to make you feel better than I ever have. I want to start making up for making you cry, now._

His words, albeit sweet and gentle, did not lose any of their salaciousness. He had listened to your unspoken plea and moved his hand to your lower abdomen, pulling your shorts all the way to your knees. He slowly started rubbing your wetness through your underwear, which elicited a moan from you against his mouth as you strengthened your grip on his hair. A trail of kisses caressed you from your lips to your ear.

_Baby, how am I supposed to control myself when you’re like this? You’re really giving me such a hard time..._ he whispered tantalisingly as he nibbled on your ear.

Then, he suddenly tugged at your panties so strongly that they almost tore and brought his face close to your lower abdomen. He placed sloppy kisses on your skin as he was rubbing your clit skilfully. Before moving any lower, he bit your inner thigh knowingly, eager for your reaction. You drew a sharp breath and flinched in pleasure. You were too happy and immersed in him that your mind was completely blank, your hedonistic side having completely conquered you. 

The moment you felt his warm, wet tongue on your clit, you bit desperately at your bottom lip and arched your upper body. He wasted no time and started moving his tongue in expertly fashion, his fingers entering you soon after. You covered your face with your arm, the pleasure too much for you to handle. This didn’t go down well with Rin, who impatiently removed your arm from your face with his free one. 

_You’re really so mean to me, y/n. I’ve missed that cute face of yours so much, but you still won’t let me see it?_ he purred against your thigh, placing languid kisses on it between words. 

_I just...want you so much, I don’t know what to do with myself, Rin..._ these were the first words you’d spoken in a while, so your voice came out even more strained. His face immediately took on a serious expression and he lifted himself up quickly, positioning his forehead against yours. 

_You’re really testing my limits, baby.. You’re so hot that you make me want to fuck you senseless._

His eyes were so earnest and dripping with desire that you knew he meant every word he said. He was at his very limit. Knowing that he wanted you as much as you wanted him made your heart burst with happiness and your body tingle with anticipation. The only response that you could muster up was a forceful kiss on his lips and a bite of his lower one, so strong that is made him hiss in pleasure. Your hands were once again travelling on his godly body, feeling every dent of his muscles, reassuring you that this was, in fact, real. You took him in your hand as you were making out, stroking him and pressed his tip to your clit, your sign that you were more than ready to feel him in you. He then broke the kiss and went on to tease you further, by pressing his tip slightly in you, to the point when you ended up pushing your hips in. Upon feeling himself half way in you, he took a sharp breath and paused for a moment before pushing himself completely in you. Both of you closed your eyes in unison, taking your time to feel each other. This familiar feeling was even better than your imagination had been providing you with for the past while. 

_Rin... Please, don’t hold back. Go all out if you want to, I just want you, in whatever way you’re going to give yourself to me,_ you breathed, desperately clenching around him.

_Look at you... My princess is always so kind to me... I have to take such good care of you, don’t I?_ he caressed your cheek lovingly.

The moment he started moving properly, you felt yourself lose control completely. If you thought that up to then you had been overwhelmed by him, now your feelings were over the edge. You found yourself moaning more than usual, screaming his name almost immediately. However, you weren’t the only one who had been more sensitive than usual. He, too, was clearly on the brink of pleasure, restraining himself so much, just so that he could please you as much as possible. 

_Don’t hold back, baby, okay?_ you tried your best to smile between breaths, feeling your climax dangerously close. 

He could barely even give you a coherent answer, the bliss all too evident through his breath and expression. His thrusts increased in speed and intensity, and you felt as if you were touching heaven itself. You grabbed his neck and brought him close to you, desperate to feel his breath on your skin. The irregular breaths in your ear were only adding to your already intense pleasure and you fel your entire body convulse against his, unrestricted moans leaving your mouth right next to his ear.

_Fuck, baby, you’re too hot, I can’t even handle it,_ he said, his voice almost a grunt, as he thrust into you even more quickly. In no time, he was moaning against your ear, drawing you close to his chest as he, too, reached his climax. The two of you remained in this embrace a while after, trying to gather your thoughts and bring yourselves back to reality. 

Finally, he threw himself on the bed beside you and chuckled. 

_You really caught me off guard, you know. I was going to be all cute to you today, but it seems like you had other plans with me,_ he smiled at you innocently and planted a kiss on your forehead. 

_I’m sorry for having made you cry, y/n,_ he said softly.

_You don’t have to apologise for anything, Rin. I already told you, you’re literally the perfect man,_ you turned to him and hugged him, hiding your face in his chest. His smell was amazing and it made you feel all fuzzy inside. 

_I’m the luckiest man of all, aren’t I?_ he kissed your forehead again. _Go take a shower before me, I have a present for you._

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my Tumblr blog where you can find much more Rin content: https://matsuokaparadise.tumblr.com/


End file.
